Feels So Good
by Nikki99
Summary: Songfic Harry and Hermione have been just friends for a while and though she has always wanted more, he's never wanted things to change... or has he?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own neither Harry Potter or Misery Business they belong to JK Rowling and Paramore respectively, however if you need me to tell you that I have a Horned Snorfblat that you can buy for only 40,000 guineas.

**Feels So Good**

_**I'm in the business of misery,**__**  
**__**Let's take it from the top.**_

Hermione looked up from her book on Transfiguration as she heard an annoying high pitched laugh. After a quick scan her eyes located the source of the sound coming down the hill just to her right and upon seeing who it was a frown marred her delicate features.

_**She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.**__**  
**__**It's a matter of time before we all run out...**_

Cho was clinging to Harry's arm like some under-dressed fungal growth. Her long black hair glinting in the sunlight, just as shiny and perfect as always. The long graceful fingers on her right hand slowly caressed his chest as they walked, in a way that made Hermione's stomach clench.

**When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.****  
**

After a disastrous first kiss full of tears (Cho's and though Harry didn't know, her own) Hermione thought it would be all down hill from there. However to her surprise (and heartache) the two decided to make a go of it. It had been four months since they had started dating and Hermione had never seen Harry happier... and she had never been more miserable.

_**I waited eight long months,**__**  
**__**She finally set him free.**_

Harry wouldn't tell her what happened between them all he would say was after almost a year together he and Cho "just didn't work out". Hermione was ecstatic (though of course she never told him that) and couldn't wait to start the new year with Harry at her side once again.

_**I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.**_

_**  
**_

Sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Hermione were working on a particularly difficult assignment from Professor McGonagall. Ron had already gone to bed, having finished his paper earlier (with help from Luna of all people) while Harry was still in occulmancy lessons with Snape and Hermione was trying (with relatively no success) to get S.P.E.W. back on board. And though Dobby was really her only elfin supporter, she still wouldn't give up.

Without realizing what she was doing Hermione had somehow positioned herself right next to Harry on the couch. Reaching for another piece of parchment her had brushed his as he did the same. A spark ignited were they touched and sent a shiver up her spine, startled maple colored eyes met surprised forest colored ones, involuntarily Hermione's eyes located her dark haired friends lips. She unconsciously licked her own, naively unaware of the intense desire reflected on her face... Harry however, was not.

_**Two weeks and we had caught on fire,**_

Returning her attention to the beautiful eyes of her best friend (eyes that she had had dreams about since she hit puberty) Hermione was startled to notice that they were focused on her lips. Feeling slightly subconscious she bit her bottom lip, causing a small gasp and a shuddering breath to escape through Harry's slightly parted mouth. Realizing what those small actions meant she leaned over and planted a kiss... right on the corner of his mouth.

"Goodnight Harry." She said smiling at his startled (and in her opinion very adorable expression) "I'm too tired to think straight tonight; I'll finish up during free period tomorrow!"

With a wave she got up and retreated to the girls' dormitory, Harry never saw the genuine smile that graced her lovely face.

_**She's got it out for me,**__**  
**__**But I wear the biggest smile.**_

After two weeks of covert glances and simple, seemingly innocent flirtation Hermione was pretty sure that Harry had the same feelings for her as she had for him.

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**__**  
**__**But, I got him where I want him now**_.

One day while out under the elm tree during free period, supposedly studying but really just talking, Harry finally told her why he and Cho broke up. It was because she was jealous of his friendship...

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**__**  
**__**To steal it all away from you now.**_

_**  
**_

...his friendship WITH HER!

_**But god does it feel so good,**_

Cho had told him (while they were snogging, mind you) that if he continued his relationship with Hermione, he couldn't' be with her. Then, while nibbling on his ear (and admission that made Harry blush and Hermione scowl with indignation) that he couldn't have them both and if he wanted to keep her and take their relationship to the next level, he would have to end things with Hermione.

_**Cause I got him where I want him now**_

Harry not sure if he had heard Cho correctly (for some reason he was having trouble thinking straight) pulled away from her kisses and asked her to repeat herself. Pouting and flipping her silky black strands over her shoulder, she did just that, and ended with telling Harry that she didn't have all day and she needed an answer.

_**And if you could then you know you would.**_

_**  
**_

"Well?" Hermione asked after he paused for dramatic effect. She leaned forward and her perceptive chocolate eyes caught Harry's glance dip to her chest for an instant before focusing on a nearby tree. 'Boys' she thought to herself, and then said aloud "What did you say?"

"Nothing" said Harry watching an adorably confused expression come across his beautiful best friends face.

"Nothing?!" she exclaimed sill looking utterly confused.

Harry's face took on a bemused expression, green eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, I just got up and walked away" He gave a small shrug "and we haven't spoken since."

"You did that for me?" she asked the tone of her voice filled with wonder, causing him to blush.

"Of course" Harry replied "If she knew me at all, I mean really knew me, then she would have known that it was no contest"

Smiling Hermione leaned in and gave Harry a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, causing him to blush a very lovely shade of red.

_**Cause god it just feels so...**__**  
**__**It just feels so good.**_

Walking from the dungeon with Harry and Ron after a particularly trying day in Snape's potions class (or as they privately referred to it... hell) Hermione noticed Cho leaning against the wall just ahead.

_**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.**_

_**  
**_

Cho had on her robes but they were open revealing her uniform, however in contrast to its name her outfit was anything but uniform. Her skirt had been pulled up to above mid-thigh exposing her shapely golden legs. Her shirt had the first three buttons undone; exposing the beginnings of the swell of her ample cleavage and resting between that cleavage was a small golden cross.

'Hypocrite' Hermione thought her eyes narrowing in on the cross 'you probably don't even now what that stands for'

_**Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.**_

Casting a glance to her right she saw that Ron was openly gawking at Cho (as were most of the male population).

"Wicked" he said to himself, causing Hermione to _humph_ in displeasure.

"Oh please," she said in her normal know-it-all tone that Ron hates "it's a good thing she has on her robe, with the way she's dressed if someone sneezed we would all see her bum."

Harry and Ron both looked at her strangely, then after a second Ron looked around.

"Hey! Anyone got a cold!" He yelled laughing at his own joke, only to try to cover it up with a cough upon noticing Hermione's glare.

"Oh I don't know" she said with a slightly wicked gleam in her eyes that Harry found he liked. "I think that Luna was sniffling when I saw her this morning, maybe I could ask her for you" she finished sweetly.

Harry chuckled and looked at Hermione with _that _smile you know the one the one that makes her heart speed up and her palms sweat.

_**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.**_

_**  
**_

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand (after discreetly wiping hers on her robe to dry it) bubbling with enthusiasm.

"Come on" she said laughing and pulling him slightly "It's free period and we don't have much homework, why don't we go to the Quiddtich pitch and you and Ron can practice for the upcoming game! I read about some moves in you can try in "Quidditch Through The Ages'!"

Catching Hermione's infections mood and totally unwilling to pass up the chance where she would promote Quiddtich instead of studying Harry and Ron started laughing too, the three best friends raced outside, without Harry even looking at Cho. As a matter of fact when thinking about it latter at the Quiddtich pitch while he and Ron practiced stunts, Hermione could honestly say that for all of her sleazy clothes, she didn't remember Harry ever looking at Cho...

_**I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.**_

Hermione had always known that a lot of girls fancied Harry, but it wasn't until they started to get closer (though it was mainly still covert glances and brushing hands or legs under the table) that she noticed just HOW many girls liked Harry... and now hated her.

_**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.**_

_**  
**_

Since Ron had begun dating Luna, Lavender Brown (Hermione's dorm mate!) had even openly started to pursue Harry. Going so far as to try to slip him a (poorly made in Hermione's opinion) love potion.

_**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,**__**  
**__**They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.**_

Smirking at the other girl's childish antics and gross stupidity, Hermione got the box of chocolates form Harry (complete with Lavender's picture stuck to the inside lid so that Harry would eat them, see her face, and fall madly in love) and stood outside the great hall, just after diner.

'Just who I was waiting for' she thought to herself, mustering up her best acting skills.

"Umm, hi, look I know we don't particularly like each other but my dorm-mate absolutely begged me to give you these" she handed him the box of chocolates.

He removed the lid and peered in curiously his face lighting up with a greedy smile upon noticing the contents.

"She only asks that you eat them alone in the privacy of your own bunk" she continued, looking around for effect "so that your friends won't know and get jealous of all the wonderful chocolates she gave you, after all she knows you wouldn't like to share." she finished smiling sweetly.

He grunted in response and then turned away rushing back to his dorm. Hermione shook her head, an amused smile came across her face as she watched Goyle lumber back towards Slytheryin.

'Well... this should be interesting'

_**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**_

The next morning a bedraggled looking Lavender (much to the amusement of ALL FOUR of the houses) was doing her best to get rid of an very obsessed and overly dramatic Goyle.

Harry laughed at the scene before him, then looked at the girl next to him giving her a look that indicated that he knew that she had something to do with this. Still looking at her his eyes twinkling, Harry's leg brushed hers under the table.

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**__**  
**__**But, I got him where I want him now.**_

Blushing a very becoming rose tint, Hermione broke eye-contact with him opting to look around the dining hall instead. When facing the Ravenclaw table her attention was drawn to Cho, the exotic beauty was glaring daggers at her and Harry and Cho's normally beautiful face was twisted into an unattractive scowl.

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**__**  
**__**To steal it all away from you now.**_

In defiant response to the intense glare from Cho, Hermione smiled and directed her attention back to Harry. Though he was once again watching the spectacle that was Goyle chasing Lavender around the tables, Hermione placed her hand on Harry's intertwining their fingers...

_**But god does it feel so good,**_

...on TOP of the table.

_**Cause I got him where I want him right now.**_

Harry's startled gaze swung to her and he lifted a single brow in a silent question. Coloring slightly Hermione just shrugged and gave a small smile.

_**And if you could then you know you would.**_

After staring at her for a few moments longer, Harry slowly lifted their intertwined hands off of the table. Never breaking eye contact he placed a small kiss on the back of Hermione's hand.

_**Cause god it just feels so...**_

A lovely darker flush covered her cheeks as they continued to stare at each-other, totally ignored by the rest student population who were being endlessly amused by the professors chasing Goyle, who was chasing Lavender around the perimeter of the Great Hall. Totally ignored by everyone that is, but one lone exotic looking beauty... boy if looks could kill...

_**It just feels so good.**_

_**  
**_

Harry speed across the field totally focused.

_ **I watched**_ _**his wildest dreams come true**__**  
**__**Not one of them involving you**_

"He sees it!" Hermione screamed to Neville who was standing just to her right.

They both watched Harry dive as though he were chasing something and though they couldn't see it, they knew that the snitch was there.

"I do believe that Harry Potter has seen the snitch" Luna Lovegoode's melodious voice announced to the crowd though her megaphone enchantment "either that or he as been tricked by a pesky fairy bailerbat, they sometimes dress up as things that we are looking for just to entertain themselves, you know." she finished in a mater-of-fact tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned forward to peer over the railing, her eyes scanning for familiar messy black hair. Seemingly out of nowhere Harry's lean muscular form reemerged into site. He had a grin on his face in and one hand in the air that contained a tiny gold ball with wings.

Gryffindor roared with pleasure, they had done it! They had beat Ravenclaw for the Quiddtich cup! The Gryffindor crowd was going wild.

_**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**__**  
**__**Not one of them involving...**_

_**  
**_

Harry's jewel colored eyes scanned the crowed as he touched down onto the Quiddtich field. Gryffindor stands emptied as the student poured onto the field to congratulate and celebrate with their team. While everyone was patting him on the back Harry was pushing his way through the crowd looking for the familiar brown hair when he saw her. She was barreling her way through the crowd with a huge smile on her face. He met Hermione half way giving her a big hug that lifted her slightly off the ground.

"Congratulations Harry!" she said happily, giving him a small peck on the corner of his mouth that caused him to blush scarlet.

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag, **__**  
**__**But I got him where I want him now.**_

_**  
**_

Hermione released Harry and stepped back as the was hugged and congratulated all around for his spectacular catch (which he accomplished using one of the Quiddtich moves that Hermione had told him about from "Quiddtich Through The Ages').

"That was a great catch" said George "though nothing can beat the catch from your first game!" He joked, causing everyone to laugh upon remembering Harry's first catch being with his mouth, they were all just sure he was going to spew all over the place.

"Hey!" screamed Seamus "Party in Gryffindor Tower!"

Everyone cheered and then the large herd of students began to rush back to the castle to party without the watchful eyes of the teachers (because though they seemed to have left, you can never be too careful). The others were so wrapped up in celebrating that they didn't notice when Harry and Hermione hung back from the crowd.

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**__**  
**__**But I got him where I want him now.**_

_**  
**_

Hermione held her hand out to him, which he took without hesitation, their fingers once again interlaced and their bodies very close together they began a slow walk though the Quiddtich pitch, back to the castle. Every once and a while they would look at each-other and smile, but before leaving the pitch Harry stopped.

"Could you give me a sec?" he asked smiling nervously "I forgot to put this back" he held up his Firebolt with his free hand.

"Of course Harry" Hermione sighed rolling her eyes; she then smiled letting him know she really wasn't annoyed. "You know that I don't mind waiting for you... I never have."

Harry looked at her for a second, smirking to let her know that he had caught her double meaning, before walking off to store his broomstick.

Upon turning around after watching Harry leave (she just LOVED watching him leave) Hermione took a step toward the door and saw a flash of long black hair as someone attempted to hide just outside of the doorway.

'Cho' she thought frowning.

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**__**  
**__**To steal it all away from you now.**__**  
**_

Harry ran up behind her less than a minute later, taking his place at her side they began to walk to the door when Hermione suddenly stopped. Harry glanced curiously at her waiting for her next move.

"Are you ok?" He asked facing her after a moment of silence.

"Yeah... no... yeah... oh, I don't know!" She finished running her ponytail thorough her fingers in an obvious agitated movement, before facing him in return.

"Somehow I gathered that" Harry said his bemused expression she loved returning "is it something we can ta.."

"Harry what are we?" Hermione asked cutting him off "I mean I know we're students and I know we're friends, and I know we're witches... well, I'm a witch, you're a wizard, but that totally beside the point, I guess what I'm trying to ask is wha.." she was cut off as a warm finger pressed against her lips making them tingle and effectively silencing her.

"What do you want us to be?" He asked simply while dropping his hand.

"I don't know, I want us to be what you want us to be." was the reply.

Harry licked his lips and scratched the back of his head in a characteristically nervous fashion.

"Well, if I wanted us to be..." He hesitated, looking at the ground for a second then into her eyes "If I wanted us to be more than friends, or friends with a girl or boy in front of it, which would make you my..." more head scratching "would make you my,,, gir.. girlfriend, wou..would that be what you would want?" he finished once again looking at the ground.

_**But god does it feel so good,**__**  
**__**Cause I got him where I want him now.**_

_**  
**_

Hermione smiled, her chocolate eyes dancing.

"Like I said, I want what you want..." she paused as his eyes connected with hers once again "I probably want it more than you do" she looked at him from under her lashes "But do you know what else I want?"

Harry tilted his head slightly a suspicious but amused expression taking over.

"No, what?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, then closed the distance between them, this time the corner of his mouth was not her destination. Their lips met sending tingling form the tips of her toes to the tips of her hair. The kiss started off light enough but slowly intensified, one of Harry's hands rested on her lower back whist the other cradled the back of her head. For her part Hermione finally got to do what she had been dreaming about for years, she tangled her hands in Harry's messy but soft hair pulling him somehow even closer to her body. She gasped when his tongue ran across her bottom lip, unwittingly granting him the access he desired to delve deeper into her warm cocoa flavored mouth. Their tongues danced together for a few more moments before Harry remembered where they were and reluctantly withdrew form her mouth, causing a disappointed whimper form his willing partner. Unhappy at Harry's departure but (even without him telling her) understanding his reasons Hermione slowly pulled back from his lips, but not before giving a small nibble to his bottom lip, causing him to emit a small moan in pleasure.

_**And if you could then you know you would.**_

_**Cause god it just feels so...**_

"Wow" Harry said in a winded tone, belaying the amount of oxygen he had used. "I feel like I just won the Quiddtich cup" he said smiling, his voice filled with wonder.

"Harry" Hermione laughed "you DID just win the Quiddtich cup"

Harry paused for a second looking at her, then realizing his error he joined in on her laughter.

"Well, I feel like I can do it again!" he exclaimed happily

They stared at each-other grinning like idiots for a moment before Hermione's eyes took on that mischievous twinkle.

"Well Mr. Potter" she said "Care to walk your girlfriend to the party at Gryffindor tower?"

"I'd love to" Harry responded grinning broadly.

He then placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders while she put hers around his waist and they walked back to the castle with her head leaning slightly on his chest the whole way. Harry ever noticed the lovely Asian girl watching them walk away cuddled so closely together. He didn't see her standing right next to the entrance to the pitch waiting for someone; he also never noticed her frown or the way she glared at the couple as they passed her. Nope, Harry never noticed any of this... but Hermione did.

_**It just feels so good.**_

AN: Thanks for checking out my first posted HP fic, I'm a huge H/HR shipper and have two more stories in the works. A special thanks to faerieall, who's songfic to Misery Business inspired me to write one myself. They are two **totally** different stories so please feel free to check hers out! (I hope she get a chance to check mines out too) Please Review!! Thanks!


End file.
